bravestorynewtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya
Tatsuya The The Main Character Of The Story. He Wishes To Save His Best Friend, Miki. Story Cave Of Trials Arch First, He Was In The Hut Owned By The Way Finder. When He Camed To The Cave Of Trials, he Saw some Goalfinch and He Got To The Four Guardians. Wayfinder Lau Checked His Results. When His Test Is Done, The Wayfinder Gived Him 3 Mako Berries and a Lunch. The Wayfinder Transported Him To The Lanka Forest. Town Of Lanka Arch Tatsuya Saw a girl gathered with Gimblewolves he encountered them. The Girl Asked Him For Help but he helped her. He Raises' His Sword. He met Yuno. He Told Her That He Is A Traveler. Yuno Suggested Him That He will stop the chat to go to Lanka. Goalfinch Gathering Arch Tatsuya and Yuno went to the Gandera River Crossing, Where They Went To The Bog. They Meet Ben, Then They Have To Go To The Goalfinch Grove to catch many goalfinch as many as they wanted. They telled Vortus That They Haved Fun. When They Get To The Lanka Forest, Ben Asked Kee Tarma For A Bird-brawl. Kee Tarma gived him and Yuno a Goalfinch feather as a reward. When They we're done, Ben leaves and Vortus gived them a monster album as a Thanking gift, And Tatsuya and Yuno Continued Their Journey To Lyris or Sakawa. Boogaboo Crab Arch He and Yuno meet Kee Keema In Sakawa, And They Will Find Sogreth and Minos In The Seaside Cave. When They found Sogreth and Minos, Yuno pushed Minos and Attacked Herself. When Sogreth Waked Up, He Joins the Party. When They Defeated The Boogaboo Crab, Kee Keema leaves the Party and Sogreth meets Tatsuya and Yuno. Minos found a gemstone for Tatsuya's Sword. They Found A Star Sigil. Personality He is an average and remarkable boy. He is passionate about Baseball and Video games and is devoted to Miki, even if doesn't show it. It depends in the player's choice in certain events. Appearance Tatsuya Is 11-year old kid with Brown hair and eyes. In the real world, he wears a black t-shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers. He wears also a pair of white under-the-knee socks and a black and white wristband. When The Wayfinder give him new clothings, Tatsuya wears a black shirt with white linings under a brown vest and guards. He also wears matching shorts, open-toed boots and helmet. Relationships Main Article: Tatsuya's Relationships Tatsuya is kind, it is up to the player to choose his own choice if he is kind or maybe slight. Abilities Main Article: Bravura skills#Tatsuya Tatsuya has no experience in battling whatsoever. But he uses his knowledge in baseball and video games to battle monsters. He wields a traveler's sword that grows stronger whenever Tatsuya obtaines a Gemstone. Depending on which player chooses in the Bog-Saysaya Border, the traveler's sword obtain the gem of spirits that gives an elemental attack fire, water, thunder or wind. Trivia *Tatsuya and Wataru Mitani Shared the apperance in battle style. *The Name "Tatsuya" was the default name given to the protagonist and can be change in the beginning of the game. *The game's opening also refers the protagonist as The "Traveler". *At The Intro, Tatsuya Is One Of The Main Cast Of Brave Story: New Traveler Image Gallery tatsuyascreen.jpg|Tatsuya Screen1 tatsuyascreen2.jpg|Tatsuya Screen2 tatsuyascreen3.jpg|Tatsuya Screen3 gfs_85832_1_12.jpg|Tatsuya In The Opening teamwataru.jpg|Tatsuya,Wataru,Yuno and Meena At The Official Japanese Website Tatsuya Hero Profile.jpg|Tatsuya's Profile Read More